Boys and their toys (multiple Cry pairings)
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Pewdie sets up a plan to go to Cry's house, together with Tobuscus, CinnamontoastKen, Scott Jund and SkyDoesMinecraft, and have some fun. They're all bringing their favourite 'toys'. Lots of smut. Cry x multiple.


**This story (one-shot) is for my lovely friend Axt-chan's contest on Deviantart.**

**We had to write something by an art piece made by her.**

**Summary: Pewdie sets up a plan to go to Cry's house, together with Tobuscus, CinnamontoastKen, Scott Jund and SkyDoesMinecraft, and have some fun. They're all bringing their favourite 'toys'. Lots of smut. Cry x multiple.**

**Pairings:**

**Cry x Pewdie (PewdieCry)**

**Cry x CinnamontoastKen**

**Cry x Tobuscus**

**Cry x Scott Jund (Jundy)**

**Cry x SkyDoesMinecraft**

**Rated: M. Definitely. **

**Warnings: ITS GAY ASS FUCK. LOTS OF DIRTYNESS. AND SEXYNESS. **may cause nosebleeds****

**Enjoy~**

"So, that's agreed?" Pewdie's voice said over the Skype-call.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"I can't wait!"

"I'll see you all there."

Pewdie closed the Skype-call and rubbed his hands. _This is my most brilliant idea yet_, Pewdie thought, _Cry will get the surprise of his life_. He drooled by the thought of Cry and the things they would do to them.

"Hey Cry!" Pewdie said into his phone. "Hey, Pewdie," Cry greeted back. "I was wondering if me an some friends could crash at your place," Pewdie asked innocently," watch a movie or have a sleep over?" Cry thought for a moment," Depends, who are you bringing?" Pewdie smirked, what Cry could not see," Oh, just Ken, Sky, Toby and Scott." "Sounds like fun!" "okay, we'll see you tonight at your place," Pewdie said. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Did you all bring it?" Pewdie asked as the group walked up to Cry's house. The others nodded. They all had a plastic bag with a mysterious content. Scott knocked on the door. "He has a doorbell you know," Toby said laughing. "I know," Scott said," I just always knock." He shrugged. The door opened and revealed Cry. "Hey guys," he greeted," How nice to see you all, come in!" The boys stepped into Cry's warm little house. The air outside had been rather chill, so a lot of them had put on a scarf and gloves. They had to take it all off. "How about I make you some hot drinks?" Cry asked. "Ooooh, can I have some hot chocolate?" SkyDoesMinecraft asked. "sure," Cry said, smiling sweetly," Anybody else?" "I'd like some choc too," Pewdie said. "you know I want too," Scott said winking at Cry. "I'd rather have some tea," CinnamontoastKen said," if it's not too much trouble." Cry laid his hand on Ken's shoulder," It's never too much trouble for my friends." "I would like some tea too," Toby said. "any specific flavour?" "Nah," Toby shrugged," unless they suddenly made tea of you." Cry blushed and laughed," I'll make you some green tea." While everybody took of their coats, Cry disappeared into the kitchen. He wasn't alone for long. He was just warming the milk when Scott Jund walked in. "Hi," Cry said, keeping his eyes on the milk. "Hi, sexy~" Scott said and slapped Cry's butt. "Hey!" Cry yelped. "Hey, what?" "Don't do that," Cry said, pointing the spoon at Scott. "but I can't help it," Scott said," You have such an nice, perky ass." Cry blushed and swatted Scott with the spoon. "And here I was thinking you'd help me." Scott laughed. He was going to help Cry make the tea, while Cry made the hot chocolate.

When they walked into the room, a serving plate in hand, they saw the others had settled on the couch. Scott went to sit between Toby and Pewdie on the couch, Sky sat besides Toby. Ken sat on a pillow in front of them on the floor. Cry grabbed the remote and went to sit beside Ken, but Ken pulled him into his lap. Cry turned on the TV and switched through the channels. "Which movie do we want to watch?" Cry asked, sipping his hot chocolate. "Frozen," Pewdie answered," I can't get enough of that movie." The others stared at him. Pewdie began to laugh," I was just kidding! Though it's a good movie." The rest laughed with him. "what about.." Sky said," The Hunger Games?" "That's such a feministic movie," Scott said. "Are you against feminism, Jund?" Cry asked. "I'm not saying I am," Scott said. "Hmm, I haven't seen it yet.." Ken said. " Anybody against it?" Cry asked. Nobody said a thing. "Okay," Cry said and started the movie," The Hunger games it is."

It was halfway through the movie when they took a pause. Scott went to the toilet, Pewdie was making popcorn and the others put the mattresses on the floor, making a giant bed. Soon everybody sat in their spots again. On the table were glasses with coca-cola, 7up, Fanta and a giant bowl of popcorn, M&M and potato chips. Cry was concentrating on the movie when he suddenly felt something. It was a hand and it was slowly sliding over his upper leg. It felt good. The hand slowly increased pressure, going up further. Cry gasped slightly when the hand grope his crotch. He looked surprised up at Ken. But Ken had his eyes on the TV screen, his other hand wriggling it's way to Cry's ass. He began to knead it. Cry felt Ken stroking his manhood through the pants, making him hard. "Nng, Ken~," he moaned softly. Suddenly another pair of hands found its way to Cry's body. They began to pull off his shirt. Cry looked up to see Sky smile at him. Out of the nowhere the others laid Cry in the middle of all the mattresses, a pillow under his head. "We're gonna make you feel so good," Toby said huskily as he pulled down Cry's pants. "We promise," Sky said, getting rid of his own clothes. Before they knew it, they were all naked and had a hard on. "We brought you something," Scott said and emptied the plastic bags they brought on the bed. Cry's face turned even redder when he saw the items. "Who first?" Pewdie asked. "Me," Toby said, grabbing the item that belonged to him. It was a pair of handcuffs. The kind with a pink fluffy edge. "Dirty," Sky said and winked. Toby crawled to Cry. He bound Cry's hands behind his back and laid him on his back. "Makes you look so sexy~," Toby said cheery. He kissed Cry.

"My turn," Pewdie said and grabbed his stuff. Scott and Ken were massaging Cry and Sky often touched his manhood, making him crazy. Pewdie came back to Cry with a big brown dildo. Cry's eyes went wide, but he relaxed when he saw Pewdie pouring lube all over it. Pewdie also poured some over his hands. Toby spread Cry's legs and massaged his tights. Pewdie slowly pushed his index finger into Cry. Cry's breath hitched. He moaned. Pewdie carefully worked Cry as the others kept touching him and themselves. Pewdie pulled back when he believed Cry was prepared good enough. "Ready?" he whispered. He didn't wait for an answer. Very slowly, Pewdie pushed the dildo into Cry. Cry moaned loudly. "Feels so good~!" Cry panted," I'm about to cum."

Ken shook his head," No you don't." He grabbed his item. It was a cock-teaser. He shove the ring around Cry's hard on and clamped it shut. Cry couldn't come as long as the ring was around his dick. "You can only come when I say so," Ken said, tugging on Cry's penis. "That's not – AAH~ - fair!" Cry moaned. Pewdie moved the dildo up and down. Cry closed his eyes in pleasure. Suddenly he heard shaking and he opened his eyes to see Scott Jund shaking a bus full of whipped cream. "You're going to be even more delicious now," Scott said licking his lips. He opened the bus and put some whipped cream on Cry's nipples. He put some of it on Cry's bellybutton and leaned in. Scott slowly licked the cream off of Cry's belly. "Hmm," Scott moaned," d-e-l-i-c-i-o-u-s." He moved on to Cry's nipples. Cry moaned hard as Jund began to lick the cream off, making his nipples hard. Even when the whipped cream was gone, Jund kept licking, occasionally nibbling on the hard nipples. Meanwhile the others could hardly contain themselves. Cry was making delicious sounds. "Pl- aah- plea- ah~," Cry panted. He felt that he was about to cum, but couldn't thanks to the cock-ring. Scott put some whipped cream on Cry's red and hard member. He began to lap at it. "AAH~!" Cry yelled/moaned. "Damn," Sky said as he looked at his hand. The moan had put him over the edge as he came, jerking himself off. Toby laughed, his hand still on his hard on," You tell me." Scott licked his lips as he finished ravaging Cry's manhood. He leaned forward and kissed Cry.

"Last, but not least," Ken said as he handed Sky his whip. He himself had just finished off. Sky took the whip and smiled at Cry. He uncurled it, it was a short whip. Cry swallowed. Pewdie turned him around, so he was laying on his stomach, ass in the air. SMACK. The whip clashed against Cry's ass, making it red. "Normally, I'm the bitch," Sky said. SMACK. "AAH~," Cry screamed. Toby came in his hand. "But you're mine now," Sky said as he whipped Cry's ass again. With every smack from the whip, Cry's butt got more and more red. Cry moaned hard, tears forming in his eyes. "You're my bitch," Sky said," Say it!" SMACK. "I-I-I'm-" SMACK. "I'm your b-itch!" Scott bit his unoccupied hand as he came. Ken removed the cock-ring. "I'myourbitchI'myourbitchI'myourbitch!" Cry screamed again. Pewdie, who had stopped moving the dildo, began to work again. He pushed the dildo in deep, pulled it out all the way and slammed it back inside. Cry's voice got a pitch higher. Sky whipped him some more. Suddenly Cry felt the dildo vibrate, making it even more pleasurable. Pewdie had waited, but now he turned the dildo on. That did the trick. Cry's back arched as he screamed in pleasure, finally coming, all over his body. He panted harshly and saw how his orgasm had thrown Pewdie over the edge. Pewdie kept his gaze on Cry as he jerked himself off. Toby crawled to Cry and unbound his wrists. They all lay panting on the gigantic made-shift bed. "that-that was fun," Scott said. "Yeah," Toby said out of breath," we should do that more often." Cry groaned," Don't make it too often, please." The others laughed. Pewdie kissed Cry's nose," Sorry." Cry huffed," Don't apologize." He smiled at everybody," I like boys with great toys."


End file.
